


Soul Seal

by spaceboytsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I Had To, Injury, M/M, also cursing, enjoy, i'm a bad person, im sorry, soulmate, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime loved the freaking idiot more than anything in the world. He probably couldn't live without him.</p><p>(prompt: soulmates had necklaces that warmed when they were in close proximity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Seal

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt: soulmates have pendants/necklace that get warmer the closer they get to their soul mate.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry. Just very sorry. I'm a sadistic person and I like to hurt the OTPs I love.

It was a normal evening like any other. It was cold, a refreshing frigid that never failed to make Hajime feel brighter.

He hummed the stupid, trashy pop song Tooru had gotten stuck in his head as he walked home from work. He was about a block away from their shared apartment. Hajime's phone vibrated and he paused mid-stride to pull it from his pocket.

 'I'm gonna beat you to the apartment ;)' The text read. He rolled his eyes at the stupid winky face Tooru had tacked on the end. 

A smirk quirked on his lips as he typed, 'Sure you will.'

(Hajime may or may not of started walking a little faster.)

The pendant he wore around his neck warmed where it hovered over his heart. He glanced around to see if his love was anywhere in sight. From what he could tell, his idiotic partner was somewhere around the corner.

The pendant warmed a bit more, valiantly trying to fight off the cold.

 Another buzz caused him to pause and check his phone.

'I can feel you~ I'm going to get there first thou ʸ(ᴖ́◡ु⚈᷉)♡⃛' He shook his head at his idiot's antics.

'Whatever you say Trashkawa'

Not even seconds later, an onslaught of texts reached Hajime's phone.

'I'VE BEEN STOPPED BY A LIGHT!!!!'

'NOoo'

'iwachan'

'Iwachan this is against the rules'

He chuckled at the series of texts and felt his necklace warm with each step he took closer to his nerd of a boyfriend. 

'looks like you're not gonna get there in time'

He continued to walk and grasped his pendant in his hand, smiling fondly when his hands warmed up. He saw the faithful crosswalk that had stopped the Great King Oikawa and smirked proudly. 

Hajime was totally gonna beat him. That light took forever, he knew from experience.

"IWA-CHAN!!! I'M AT A DISADVANTAGE! HEY! STOP WALKING!!" The voice cut through the air and Hajime smiled when he saw the familiar figure flailing across the street.

He flipped Tooru off with a smirk and kept walking.

"IWA-CHAN, MEAN!" Tooru whined in response. Hajime chuckled. 

"See you at home, babe!" He called back, walking past the crosswalk. 

The light changed and Hajime heard Tooru let out a scream in relief. 

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN, IWA-CHAN!" Tooru's voice echoed through the streets and he heard a few passing people laugh or comment on the odd behavior.

He turned around reluctantly with a roll of his eyes. Might as well wait for the idiot. Tooru was running across the road at full speed, a determined look on his face. 

Hajime grinned. God, he loved him. He was just such a dumbass. 

"Hajime~~" Tooru sang happily. Hajime went to call back, some offhand insult he didn't really mean, when he felt his pendant's temperature spike enough to burn and his blood froze in his veins.

Hajime's eyes went wide and his lungs deflated in a quick breath. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Hajime darted forward, scream on the tip of his tongue. 

"TOORU, GET OUT OF THE-" He saw the split-second of confusion on Tooru's face before the impact hit.

.

.

.

"TOORU!" The street went still, everyone pausing in terror at what they had witnessed, but he ran, reaching the crosswalk in seconds. The car that had hit Tooru was gone.

A fucking hit and run.

He fell to his knees in front of Tooru and pulled him close. His necklace burnt like hot embers against his skin. Warning him, warning him of his soulmate in danger. In pain. In trouble.

Trouble that Hajime was well aware of and helpless to. 

Someone nearby screamed 'Call an ambulance.'

Tooru's face was streaked with blood and scratches, pieces of gravel clinging to his skin. His arm was twisted in a way it shouldn't be. Blood soaked through his white 'ALIENS ARE REAL' t-shirt. 

Hajime felt his heart shatter at the sight. 

"Tooru, Tooru, hey. Can you hear me?" He whispered, voice rough with unshed tears. He pushed stray strands of hair away from his boyfriend's eyes. Slowly, chocolate brown peered up at him, hazy and filled with pain.

"H-Hajime?" Tooru muttered. "H-Ha-Hajime, it- it hurts." Small whimpers fell from the man's mouth and Hajime felt tears burn at his eyes. 

"Shhh. I know, I know. Just, just hold on, okay? You're gonna be alright." He attempts to sooth him, silently begging anyone, anything, that Tooru would be alright.

"H-hey, Hajime, I-" Tooru coughed and winced in pain, reaching forward to grip the front of Hajime's shirt. "I g-guess, you're g-gonna get home first, huh?" A smile pulled at Tooru lips. 

"Shut the hell up, Tooru!" Hajime growled. "Don't you- Don't you dare say things like that, idiot!" His voice broke and the pendant sizzled against his flesh.

"Hajime." Tears fell down Tooru's face and his shoulders shook. The sirens echoed in the distance tauntingly. So close but not close enough. 

"Shhh. I know. You're gonna be okay. You have to be okay. We still have so much we have to do, remember?" Hajime whispered, barely able to choke out the words. His hand shook as he gently caressed Tooru's cheek, brushing his thumb across his cheekbone. 

"It's cold, Hajime." The broke whisper caused him to choke on a sob.

He knew that Tooru wasn't talking about the weather. If Tooru's pendant was going cold than... than he didn't have much time left. 

"H-Hajime, I-I love you, okay?" Tooru's voice cracked and he blinked his eyes owlishly, desperately trying to stay awake. Panic filled his eyes. Hajime felt his throat constrict and his heart ache.

"I love you, too, Tooru. God, I love you so fucking much." The pendant was fire, an embodiment of the flames licking the inside of chest.

Tooru's eyes fluttered and Hajime felt tears slide down his face as well.

"H-Ha-jime." The whisper was barely loud enough to be heard. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tooru's. He could taste the blood, a strong iron overwhelming his senses, and he could taste the salt from their tears. Underneath it all, he could taste Tooru, sweet and familiar. 

The pendant fucking burnt.

Tooru smiled then, and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt. A simple quirk of his lips before his eyes fluttered shut.

Hajime's heart skipped a beat and his lungs were on fire, he was drowning in flames and it scorched every fiber of his being. 

Each breath Tooru took was slower than the last. 

"T-Tooru! Stay with me, you idiot!" He begged desperately, voice raising with each word. 

The siren's had arrived. 

But it was too late. It was too fucking late.

His pendant was lava, burning a hole in his skin. 

No. No. Not his Tooru. Not now. Not when they had so much time and so many memories still waiting to happen. 

What cruel fate was this? Were the gods watching from above, laughing at Hajime misery?

.

.

.

The slow rise and fall of Tooru's chest went still.

Hajime's world collapsed within seconds.

The pendant melted his skin, leaving a scar that would forever remind him of this day, of this very moment for the rest of his life, right above his heart. 

Then, with the last beat of Tooru's heart, the pendant drained of all its fire. It froze like the air around him.

Hajime sobbed brokenly and leaned his head against Tooru's still warm body.

"No, you can't leave me." He muttered, tears falling against Tooru blood-drained cheeks. "Please, please don't leave me." He sobbed and shook and begged for someone to bring back the one he cared for most in this life. 

'Just bring him back, please, god, anything but him.'

No one listened and Tooru's body started to grow cold, just like the pendant around his neck. 

Hajime's pendant no longer burnt, no longer reminded him of his soulmate's presence. It shattered, shattered into a million pieces, his soul breaking along with it. 

The scar above his heart would forever be a reminder of his loss, his failure, his misery.

For anyone who loses their soulmate before their true time has to bare that pain upon their skin. The Soul Seal.

.

.

.

Hajime threw his head back and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing actual angst??? what did you guys think??? *glances around nervously*
> 
> also if it wasn't clear, the pendants are like a pair. When one half is starting to die or is in dire trouble it transfers the heat to its countpart to warn them or whatever. Also the stronger the bond between two soulmates, the worse the burn(or Soul Seal as I named it). The chance of the pendant actually shattering is really low unless the bond is extremely strong. So I'd say Iwa and Oikawa were about a 9.5 out of 10 tbh.
> 
> I was thinking of using this prompt to write some more fluffy fics for Iwaoi, I feel the need to make up for the pain. Would you guys be interested?
> 
> ps my soul hurts from writing this (just like Hajime's)


End file.
